When managing a storage device, a user can access the storage device through one or more input devices of a computing machine. The user can then utilize one or more of the input devices to configure the computing machine to allow or restrict access to the storage device. Additionally, the user can physically access the storage device and couple and/or decouple the storage device from the computing machine.